Ti amo Ti ho sempre amato
by MerySumy
Summary: Urlo, urlo e continuo ad urlare.. Nella mia testa c'è soltanto lui.. Non posso farci niente, non ho mai potuto farci niente... Tutto quell' odio, quell' amore inespresso… Non lo sopporto.. In tutti questi anni ho sempre fatto finta di niente..


**Una brutta giornata**

_Driiing driing.. _

Erano le 7.00, lei si svegliava sempre a quell'ora nei giorni scolastici ad Hogawrts.

Doveva farsi la doccia, cercare di domare i suoi capelli ricci, fare colazione ed infine ripassare per le lezioni che si sarebbero tenute durante il giorno. Lo faceva per sentirsi adatta a quella scuola, essendo una **sporca mezzosangue**, come diceva il furetto, il suo furetto. Ed era vero non si sentiva appartenere davvero a quella scuola, ma poco importava, si divertiva, aveva i suoi amici, Ron, Harry e la sua migliore amica Ginny.

Cosi si svegliò e fece tutto di corsa, doccia, pettinarsi i capelli fare colazione e ripassare, doveva assolutamente parlare con Ginny, doveva sfogarsi. Così cosi torno nella sala comune di Grifondoro, lei era li al mattino prima di andare a lezione.

"Ginny… Ginny!" disse Hermione

"Buon giorno" disse distratta, senza neanche guardare Hermione Negli occhi.

"Senti Ginny mi serve il tuo aiuto"

"Si tratta del Furetto?" disse sbuffando

"Bhe… si.." arrossi

"Herm, senti te l'ho detto un milione di volte, lascialo perdere, ha la testa bacata quel figlio di papà."

"Lo so.. ma, insomma lo sai, i-io.."

"Basta mi sono stufata.. ciao" Lascio li Hermione, rossa in viso x la vergogna, senza darle nessun tipo di motivo x la sa reazione.

Hermione si diresse nell'aula di antiche rune, una volta iniziata la solita lezione non vide arrivare Ginny, "Non si sentirà bene" si disse pensando anche a come si era comportata quella mattina. Ginny era l'unica che sapeva, si insomma, ch sapeva del suo furetto, non le aveva mai fatto pesare niente.

Dopo una giornata di lezioni decise di cercare Ginny, dato che non si era fatta viva per tutta la giornata, la cerco ovunque finche non la vide.

Era con Draco, "Di che staranno parlando?", "Gli avrà detto che mi piace?" si chiese nascosta dietro l'angolo, finche la risposta non arrivò da se.

Li vide, vide che lui le prese la mano, che la tirò a se e la bacio, rimase immobile x circa 2 secondi, poi le lacrime iniziarono, silenziose a rigarle il viso.

Non ci credeva, non poteva e non voleva crederci, la sua migliore amica l'aveva tradita.. Anzi quella che credeva essere la sua migliore amica l'aveva tradita, ma doveva esserci una spiegazione.

Era tornata nella sua camera da letto gia da un ora, era sdraiata sul suo letto a piangere, pensare e piangere ancora, quando senti bussare, entro nel panico, non voleva affrontare Ginny in quel momento, così decise di non rispondere e di lanciare un incantesimo alla porta per non far entrare nessuno.

Qualche ora dopo decise di alzarsi, erano le 20 e stava morendo di fame, cosi andò nella sala grande, Ginny la invito a sedersi con lei, lei sgrano gli occhi, sbuffo e andò a sedersi con Harry e Ron, che non fecero domande vedendola di cattivo umore e con gli occhi gonfi.

Finito di mangiare GInny la raggiunse praticamente correndole dietro.

"Hermione!" "Hermione!" "Hermione!" continuo a gridarle finche lei non si fermò.

"Puoi dirmi cos'hai Herm?" chiese Ginny?

"Sei sicura, Ginny, che non mi devi dire niente?" chiese, conoscendo gia la risposta

'ooh no' penso Ginny 'faccio finta di niente' "cioè? Cos'è successo?"

"Ohh lo sai benissimo" rispose un po' arrabbiate e un po' triste

"Dai spiega Herm, siamo migliori amiche"

"Non ci provare neanche a dire che siamo migliori amiche"

"Herm io.."

"Smettila Ginny, non fare finta di niente, tutte e due sappiamo di cosa sto parlando" disse tranquilla

"Herm non volevo mi dispiace" a Ginny le si spezzo la voce

"Lo amo e lo sai, ma nonostante ciò ti ci sei messa insieme! Io no posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere, dimmi perchè Ginny? Dimmelo!" cosi Hermione rimase li davanti a lei, con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso.

Dopo pochi istanti che si fissarono negli occhi pure Ginny si mise a piangere e scappò via, dal suo Draco, penso triste Hermione.

**Questa è la mia prima FF spero che vi piaccia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate baci MerySumy**


End file.
